Me gustas
by Toylad
Summary: -Te quiero, Brick –lo abrazó con más fuerza. -Yo también te quiero, pero te querría más si no llenaras mi sweater de tus mocos –la pelirroja sonrió, nerviosa-. Volviendo a lo otro, ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil? –ella desvió la mirada. -Me dijo que me terminaba porque a él no le gusta una tonta e inmadura como yo… frente a TODA la secundaria. -¿¡QUÉ ESE MALDITO QUÉ?...


**Nota de autora:**Yaay! *-* Sí pude subir este fic que desde hace rato lo comencé, solo que hoy le hice un par de cambios y me dejaron usar un ratito la computadora *-* En fin, tengo poco tiempo, así que aquí tienen el fic de MomokoxBrick

**Disclaimer:**PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, el fic sí.

* * *

_"A fuego lento tu mirada, _

_contigo tengo el alma enamorada"_

Hay momentos en los cuales lo único que tu corazón desea es llorar. Sacar el más mínimo resentimiento y todo el dolor acumulado, cuya única forma de escape es por medio de las lágrimas.

A veces, aunque llorar parezca ser la mejor opción, las personas se burlan y te llaman "inmadura" por tener suficiente sensibilidad como para dejar salir todo por medio del llanto. Te hacen sentir como si fueses… _débil. _Pero no se enteran de que el dolor que sientes no puede quedarse adentro, oculto, debe salir.

La linda pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas como el rocío en los pétalos de las flores, ya que aunque quisiese detenerlas… no podía, simple y sencillamente los sentimientos confusos y mezclados le impedían el poder parar las lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban.

Y aunque le habían terminado antes, por supuesto, el hecho de que ahora hubiese sido de una forma tan _humillante_ como él lo hizo, eso era imperdonable, cruel y sería mejor que no continuase, después de todo no era muy aficionada de decir groserías.

De un instante a otro, un pensamiento apareció en su mente, el qué dirían sus amigas al verla llorar de esa forma. Ya que, aunque desde que Miyako se había ido un mes entero a París y ella se había quedado sola con Kaoru, ésta de alguna forma logró que la chica de orbes rosados lograse superar que un chico le terminase sin problema alguno y sin necesidad de derramar lágrima alguna, pero ese chico… ese chico se había pasado de la raya.

-¿Momoko? –una voz ya conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Desvió su mirada vidriosa y la dirigió a los orbes rojos que la observaban con preocupación y al mismo tiempo cariño y comprensión.

-Brick… -su voz quebrada y melancólica le rompía el corazón al chico, el cual desde hacía un tiempo atrás, dejó la rivalidad con la pelirroja y se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga y la abrazaba. Ella suspiró e intentó hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar- Tranquila, está bien –dijo él en susurro mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho y se limpiaba la nariz con el sweater de su amigo. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ella soltó una débil risita.

-Te quiero, Brick –lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero, pero te querría más si no llenaras mi sweater de tus mocos –la pelirroja sonrió, nerviosa-. Volviendo a lo otro, ¿Qué te dijo ese imbécil? –ella desvió la mirada.

-Me dijo me terminaba porque a él no le gusta una tonta e inmadura como yo… frente a TODA la secundaria.

-¿¡QUÉ ESE MALDITO QUÉ!? –el chico de orbes rojos se levantó violentamente del suelo y golpeó sus puños. Ella se levantó rápidamente e hizo un intento por calmarlo.

-Tranquilo… e-está b-bi-bien –tartamudeó.

-No, no está bien –se volteó y la miró directo a los ojos-. Momoko, tú eres mi mejor amiga y la chica por la cual he cambiado y no pienso soportar por nada del mundo que un estúpido que no sabe valorarte haga una idiotez así.

-Bri-Brick… y-yo…

-¡Momo! –Exclamó Miyako mientras se lanzaba sobre su amiga, abrazándola- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo ese chico? Vimos cómo te trató –la abrazó al punto de casi asfixiarla.

-¡Momoko! –Ahora Kaoru saltó sobre su amiga para abrazarla- ¿Qué mierdas te dijo ese maldito idiota? Por cierto, ¿Sabías que es ilegal en esta secundaria golpear a alguien hasta quebrarle un brazo? Lo bueno es que solo tengo que quedarme este viernes un par de horas de castigo… pero solo si no lo vuelvo a golpear –soltó una carcajada-, aunque no sé si volverá a provocar que lo golpee –sonrió maliciosamente.

-Descuiden, estoy bien y Kaoru… em… ¿Gracias? –la morena sacó la lengua, divertida.

-Bien, pero si esa nenita gritona te vuelve a molestar, puedes estar segura que terminaré en la prisión por asesinato –dijo la azabache cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ey! ¡Momoko! –exclamaron Butch y Boomer mientras corrían hacia su amiga.

-Hola chicos…

-Oye, ¿Sabías que en este colegio es ilegal golpear a alguien con un brazo quebrado hasta quebrarle la pierna? –dijo el azabache rascándose la nuca. La chica de ojos verde esmeralda sonrió. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y emitió un bufido.

-Momo, ¿Por qué permitiste que ese tonto te tratara así? –preguntó el rubio con un tono de voz, que a pesar de su inocencia, era bastante notable la molestia.

-N-no, no lo sé –tartamudeó la chica de orbes rosados desviando la mirada en un intento por evitar que sus amigos notasen que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-¡Idiota! –Exclamó Brick- ¡Ahora por tu culpa está triste de nuevo! –y diciendo esto lo pateó en la espinilla.

-¡Auch! ¡No era mi intención herirla! ¡Además tú eres el idiota! –exclamó el chico de orbes celestes mientras se sobaba la espinilla.

-Ven Momoko, vamos a una heladería por unos helados de fresa, ¿Quieres? –preguntó el mayor de los ex RowdyRuff Boys extendiéndole su mano. Ella asintió y tomó la mano de su amigo para levantarse.

-Ok, ¡Váyanse! –gritó sarcásticamente Kaoru mientras observaba como sus amigos se iban.

* * *

-¿En serio le pisaste un pie y saliste corriendo? –preguntó el pelirrojo entre risas. Ella sonrió, nerviosa, y asintió con la cabeza-. Wow…

-No sabía que hacer –replicó la chica riéndose. Él sonrió.

-Em… Momoko…

-¿Sí, Brick? –la chica básicamente se terminó de comer su helado de un bocado.

-Bueno, es que yo…

-¡QUÍTENSE IDIOTAS! –gritó un chico rubio, alto, moreno (su tono de piel), de ojos color miel y un brazo y una pierna rotos, el cual estaba siendo seguido por unos chicos.

El grupo se sentó en la mesa más grande del local y el bravucón del grupo, a pesar de su pierna y brazo quebrados, se levantó y se dirigió a pedir unos helados, siendo acosado por las miradas de muchas jóvenes. Miró sobre su hombro y entonces la vio. La chica que hacía un par de horas le había terminado, se encontraba con uno de los pocos que se le consideraba, según las chicas de la secundaria, más atractivo que él. Se volteó bruscamente y se acercó a la mesa.

-Momoko… -dijo en un tono coqueto- Linda, ¿Qué haces con este estúpido? –el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¿A quién mierdas le dices estúpido, hijo de…? –el chico de orbes rojos se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Brick! –Interrumpió la chica cuyo cabello era decorado con un precioso lazo rojo mientras se levantaba, luego miró a su ex novio- Vete, Max. Y **NO **soy tu linda.

-Simple, porque eres fea –respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Y al fin, la paciencia del mayor de los ex Rowdyruff Boys se acabó.

-¡ELLA NO ES FEA, IDIOTA! –gritó mientras saltaba sobre el chico y lo golpeaba ferozmente- ¡QUE TÚ SEAS EL IMBÉCIL QUE NO SABE APRECIAR SU BELLEZA ES OTRA COSA!

El pelirrojo se quedó estático, pálido y al mismo tiempo sonrojado, al igual que la chica de orbes rosados, quien observaba aterrorizada la escena.

-¡Brick! –exclamaron los hermanos menores de este mientras entraban a la heladería y lo separaban de Max.

-Y-yo... yo –tartamudeó ella. Un suspiro se hizo presente en el pelirrojo.

-Momoko, lamento no haberte dicho esto antes pero… -volvió a suspirar- Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero me gustas, y mucho. Me gustas desde que nos conocimos. Sí, desde que peleábamos, y de hecho dejé de lado todo eso por ti –ella se ruborizó a límites imposibles-. Y ya lo sé, soy un completo idiota –sus hermanos asintieron. Él les lanzó una mirada fulminante-, pero lo que te digo es verdad y aunque sé que probablemente yo no te guste a ti, quiero que lo sepas.

-Bri-Brick –tartamudeó ella-. Yo… yo sé que me enamoro fácilmente, pero desde que te vi me gustaste… y mucho, pero no te lo dije por temor a que yo no te gustase –él sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó ella mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y todos aplaudían (a excepción de Max, claro)

-Bueno, ya nuestro hermano tiene novia… -Boomer resopló.

-Sí, ¡¿Cómo consiguió novia antes que nosotros?! –exclamó Butch. Los hermanos desviaron la mirada y luego se voltearon a ver sonriendo.

-¡KAORU! –gritó el azabache mientras salía corriendo del lugar buscando a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-¡MIYAKO! –gritó el rubio como loco buscando a la linda chica que tanto le encantaba.

Fin.


End file.
